Kanato Sakamaki
Kanato Sakamaki (Sakamaki Kanato) is the fourth son of the Sakamaki household. Kanato, along with Laito and Ayato, the triplets are the sons of Cordelia and Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearances Kanato is a rather short, thin figure with a noticeably younger look about him than his brothers, thus causing him to stand out as more childlike in appearance. He has light purple hair, which he inherited from Cordelia, with matching eyes, and dark undertones beneath them, most likely due to lack of sleep. Kanato is almost never seen without his beloved Teddy wrapped safely in his arms. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he usually wears a black hoodie vest with a long-sleeved white shirt and red ribbon underneath. The vest's straps extend to his upper arms. He wears this attire with black shorts and red pants bearing a checkered pattern that reach above his knees. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a beige sweater with a black, polka-dotted dress shirt underneath and an un-clipped red bow tie. He will occasionally don glasses. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket over a maroon-colored vest with a red, string tie and a white undershirt with a ruffled Victorian collar, which are worn with black pants. He also wears short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes. Personality Kanato's disturbed, child-like personality is a fact and he has had a very weird and eccentric personality even as a child, usually staying alone, talking to his dolls, self -harm, or turning others into wax dolls. Around others, Kanato usually acts very spoiled, childish, and demanding usually emotionally blackmailing either with tears or hysterical tantrums to get his way, in fact, he is quite mentally unstable and shows signs of psychotic behavior when angered. He is shown to be moved to tears easily which can quickly be placed by loud yelling. He adores sweets and hates things that are bitter. Perhaps his most prominent trait is his attachment to his precious teddy bear, Teddy, whom he is almost always depicted holding and will become enraged if a person touches or speaks "familiarly" to him, let alone attempts to take him from him. This is shown when he snaps at the heroine for referring to Teddy as if she "knows him". However, Kanato can freely be categorized as a "yandere type" of character due to the bonds he is capable of having, even if they still are quite twisted. Kanato is childish but overly possessive and even if he's not always thinking clearly, he must decide the future not only for himself but also for the heroine. History Kanato was born the middle child of Cordelia, and raised alongside his two brothers, Ayato and Laito. Unlike Ayato, he and Laito were given more freedom, yet the former did not receive enough attention from his mother that a boy his age required. Cordelia, who referred to him as her "Little Songbird", often called for him to sing to her, which he was happily inclined to. Kanato as a child craved his mother's attention and would self-harm just to get her attention though these efforts were largely in vain. Kanato did love Cordelia as a child however, this never reached her because she shows zero interest in him aside from his singing. Kanato received his Teddy bear from Cordelia which she recieved from one of her lovers but had no need for. He prefers not to play so much with his brothers and remain alone with his only friend - Teddy. When he finds Cordelia's bloodied corpse in the rose bushes (upon being pushed from the balcony by Laito) he burned what remained of her, laughing as he did so and put her ashes inside Teddy. On Yen Sid's Team Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. Teleportation He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. Pyrokinesis He is shown to have control over fire. Flying On the night of a full moon, vampires possess the ability to fly. Soul Transfer Summons the soul of sex maniac from hell into "Teddy" with the incantation, "Dico questo Bazu ma abita nell'anima della magia". Other He can control and summon familiars. He can also turn his dolls into familiars - animating nonliving objects Trivia * When he was a child, Kanato always sung Scarborough Fair to Cordelia. * He hates eating spicy food. * He is right-handed like his triplet brother Laito. * His foot size is 25cm. * He is the only triplet with purple hair similar to Cordelia's. He takes pride in this and is slightly narcissistic because of it. * His favorite dessert is raspberry pudding. * He is mentioned to be something of a necrophile - although not necessarily a necrophiliac. * He likes sweet foods and hates coffee stating that it is bitter. * When he was small, his mother used to let Richter drink her blood in front of him. Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Diabolik Lovers Character Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Sakamaki Category:Vampire Category:Royalty Category:Son Category:Sibling Category:Student Category:Trainee Category:Male Category:Brother Category:Monster Category:Character